Aim is true
by Yanks302021
Summary: Added scenes to the season finale. Disclaimer I do not own Blue Bloods


With al the uncertainty of possible revenge all the Reagans were on high alert until the person responsible was found. Of course danger follows a patrol cop and Detective every day on the job but Danny and Jamie trusted their partners. Still Jamie shared the information from his father with Eddie in case it was revenge. Either way he wasn't worried with Eddie by his side. She's had his back on and off the job since she started.

Roll call ran normally ending with dismissal letting the police offices go do their jobs. Exchanging a smile Eddie started out through the door Jamie held for her waiting for him to head for their car. "So if you had that much money big shot what would you do with it? I already told you what I would," Eddie smiled at him before getting in the passenger side of their assigned car.

He put the keys in starting the car and paused thinking over what he would do with $5,000,000 pulling out. "I would do something to stop put bull fighting they get a bad rap but it isn't the dog's fault so," Jamie said slowly heading towards their sector.

"Okay that's a good one," Eddie agreed with a slow nod looking out the window for a minute watching the scenery of buildings pass by hoping for a quiet day. When they stopped at the light Eddie turned back to him, "so however much that takes you still have a lot more money what would you do with the rest?"

Leaning back against the car seat one hand resting on the steering wheel Jamie smiled, "I'd make a Reagan foundation to support families of fallen officers."

"Okay I can't fault you for that one," Eddie nodded understanding why after Jamie told her about his brother Joe dying on the job.

Stepping on the gas Jamie gave her a sideways glance smiling continuing on following the train tracks slowly. Normally Eddie would tease him about driving like an old lady but today her mind was elsewhere on the possibility he was wearing a bigger target then they normally do as patrol cops. "That's a first," Jamie finally said smiling.

Eddie turned back with a sarcastic smile pointing out the windshield approaching a light. "That place makes really good coffee , hey pull over a second." Sighing Jamie did into an empty spot right in front of a little café occupied with patrons waiting near the door do their orders. "What do you want I'm buying so."

"A ten pound lobster would be nice," Jamie joked. Eddie already halfway out of the car twisting back around to shake her head at him. "Maybe I'll take a tea since your buying." His eyes followed her after she shut the door up the steps inside joining the other patrons on line.

Barely inside their radios came alive not with a call but warning. "All patrol be advised in addition be on the lookout for a black 05 BMW 7 series possible operator Dante Sorrento white male five foot nine fifty four years old. Please be advised if contact is made approach with extreme cautious as he is armed and dangerous."

Sighing Jamie leaned his head back against the driver's side rest debating whether he should have gotten a coffee instead of tea. He had a cup earlier but another cup would help wake him up until their shift ended. Resting an elbow on the door panel Jamie glanced inside checking on how many people were in front of Eddie. He moved slightly using the button to lower his window while waiting the uniform and closed car starting to warm up. Light cool air entered so Jamie lay his head back again eyes open listening to a train clacking by above.

Inside the store Eddie raised an eyebrow listening to the radio go over a new alert while the café's two cashiers made coffee and grab donuts for customer's orders. She turned back more people had come inside joining the line mostly couples. Behind them she could see the back of their car but further down a black car unsure how long it had been there.

When the line moved Eddie took a step up turning back facing front unable to let go of a tugging at her heart. A feeling that something wasn't right but she couldn't pinpoint what. It happened a voice in her head ordering Eddie to get back outside where Jamie waited. The black car she connected nearly screaming in her head. She turned back feeling her heart drop seeing that her fear was right the car was slowly moving toward their patrol car to Jamie sitting alone like a sitting duck.

"Jamie!" Eddie called out knowing he couldn't hear her from inside the store but felt the need anyway. In one swift shuffle Eddie's weapon pressed against her palm waving the order to part customers out of her way. "Move out of the way Jamie!"

Reaching the steps just outside everything seemed to slow down for both officers. The black car slowed sitting just next to the parked police car with a rolled down passenger window allowing its driver to call out. "Excuse me officer." Jamie picked up his head slowly a loud blast echoing from only feet shattering the passenger side glass missing him by inches as he ducked out of the way.

"Jamie!" Eddie pulled up her weapon firing two shots directly into the black car hurrying down the stairs as the car fled. Heart nearly jumping out of her chest amped up with adrenaline and fear she was to late Eddie set and fired again. This time it shattered the back window hitting its target causing the car to hit another parked vehicle.

"I'm good go," Jamie breathed in sharply already holding his piece in hand walking with Eddie closer cautiously approaching the side. Peeking into the side window with a small sigh he opened the door checking for a pulse. "He's DOA."

Setting the weapon back into his utility belt Jamie cuffed Dante's arm not that he was going anywhere but still used the time his back was to Eddie to stop his head from spinning, ears continuing to buzz from the close call. If it wasn't for Eddie he could have killed me. She saved my life, had my back when I really needed. Breathing hard Jamie spun around slowly the partners standing across from each other eyes locked.

Eddie breathed hard, the adrenaline wearing off now allowing reality to hit at how close she was to loosing him. If she had come out even seconds later she could have lost her best friend, partner and soulmate. "Jamie."

He nodded at his name, "that was some shot Eddie. You saved my life. " Jamie's eyes twinkled gratefully at her the shock making him unable to really express his thanks.

They both breathed hard enduring the same emotion at what could have been a deadly scenario all the feelings they had surfacing around them. They weren't just partners but best friends. "Jamie I knew I knew before anything that you were in trouble like I heard it saying get back to you," Eddie breathed hard.

"That was the radio you heard Eddie." It was meant half joking but the look on Eddie's face, shock around her red trimmed eyes after seeing him almost blasted, a pained look told him she was serious. Jamie let out one deep breath nearly staggering a step closing the distance between them offering a gentle smile at her.

Eddie shook her head, "no I swear Jamie something told me that you were in trouble I swear and," her voice broke as shock began wearing off. "Jamie," she mumbled in just above a whisper staring at him with rounded blue eyes.

Jamie took another few steps closer enveloping Eddie and holding her in his arms tightly pressed together. There being in his arms Eddie let go of everything she was trying to hold in sobbing against him while he held onto her no matter how long it took. "I would spend the five million on you," he whispered softly into her ear. Chuckling into his arm Eddie choked out another sob laying her head on his shoulder through sirens approaching. Nodding his head Jamie rubbed his hand over her back slowly making no indication to be anywhere but right there with her.

Two patrol cars joined them officers climbing out exchanging a look staying by their cars until the partners first on scene indicated otherwise. Neither Jamie nor Eddie made a move away from each other until a Sergeant arrived only minutes later. "Recount what happened."

Eddie shakily recounted going inside the small café for beverages while Jamie remained in the squad car, how she got a weird feeling something wasn't right and ran out sensing Jamie was in trouble. "He fired into the squad car sir so I fired back twice but missed them fired again as he took off hitting him in back of the head."

"Sounds like you were very lucky Reagan had a good partner watching your back. Go get checked out at the hospital both of you then head back to the squad and fill out your reports."

Smiling half solemnly Jamie nodded in agreement, he had the best partner in fact. They were driven to the hospital separated into different rooms being checked for injury as well as trauma and shock. Jamie finished first hanging in the waiting room until Eddie was cleared allowing them to return to their precinct for paperwork. By then word of the incident already got out around the 12th officers greeted the partners with pats on the back glad they returned safely.

They were allowed to change out of uniform before getting started on the paperwork. Sitting across from each other at a desk just outside the Sergeant's office they got started neither really focused filling it out robotically.

After handing the paperwork in they found themselves standing outside the precinct an awkward silence. "So you up for some beer and wings," Jamie asked softly.

"Actually I'm exhausted can we take a rain check? Think I'm just going home and staying in tonight," Eddie turned to him blue eyes twinkling apologetically. "Jamie I'm really glad your okay I don't know what I would do if.."

"I'm okay Eddie hey don't do this alone your in shock how about I get a pizza we just hang out drink and eat. If you want to talk I'll be here if not then we can just hang out like we normally do after tour. Actually maybe two pizzas you haven't eaten and could probably finish one all by yourself. Sounds good," Jamie asked softly studying her. Eddie's eyes twinkled giving him a slow nodding agreement to pizza and beer.

While Jamie went to get the pizza and another case of beer feeling they would need it tonight Eddie headed straight to her apartment tidying up laundry off the living room couch. Two knocks interrupted her going to let Jamie in. "Two specialty pies and a case," he greeted walking inside, setting both on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks Jamie," Eddie quietly grabbed plates and napkins for them taking one pie in the living room while Jamie brought the beer. Together they sat on her couch each taking a slice and bottle quietly eating neither saying much.

Jamie kept an eye on her watching Eddie slowly nibble on a slice she normally would have finished, the beer sitting idily barely touched. "Eddie, talk to me it's just us here now. You can talk to me ."

"Just I know it's part of our job to expect danger but this was different Jamie it was just a little to close you know. When I came out of the café and saw him pointing at you everything was in slow motion and I felt not just scared but.."

"I know honestly I was scared too Eddie I thought of you and my family," Jamie took a deep breath in. "Everything just flashed before my eyes.

The room fell quiet pizza and beer left aside momentarily Jamie and Eddie sitting quiet waiting for the other to say something. Clearing his throat after a few minutes Jamie looked up, "the first person I thought of was you, leaving you without saying goodbye or saying how I feel."

"Jamie would you stay tonight I don't want to.."

She didn't need to say another word Jamie understood feeling the same way. He moved closer to her lifting his arm behind her. Eddie looked up gratefully eyes bloodshot and shinning with tears lay her head against him. She almost lost him today and that scared the crap out of her so right now the only place she wanted to be was with Jamie. "I don't want to be without you Jamie."

It didn't take long for the emotion to burst through Eddie, sobbing snuggled tightly in Jamie's arms. He was the only one she felt comfortable seeing her like this knowing he understood. There was very little Jamie could say so he simply held Eddie tight rubbing a hand up and down her arm slowly letting her know he was there.

A half hour passed of Jamie embracing Eddie until her sobbing turned into quiet small cries. She lay against his chest tiredly comforted being in Jamie's arms closing her eyes to rest. Jamie rested his head against Eddie's somehow finding his hand intertwining with hers. While she rested he smiled lightly at how right having Eddie in his arms.

Lost in his own thoughts Jamie didn't realize how long it was since Eddie fell asleep, breathing softly. Smiling he looked around moving back to lay her down covering a blanket draped on the couch over her body. While she slept Jamie settled himself on the other end watching her with a smile. He let his thoughts wandering replaying the scene sitting in the car nearly loosing his life thinking immediately to Eddie how he wouldn't have an opportunity to tell her how much he cares about her, how he wants to be with her. He knew how Eddie felt remembering when Eddie was hit on the job and fell down the steps Jamie thought he lost her, afraid he wouldn't see her again.

Giving Eddie a quick check happy to hear she was still fast asleep Jamie pulled out his phone typing in the police website logging in. Once in he pulled up the police guide scanning through each page carefully staying up to diligently research until his curiosity was answered. Smiling he settled in the little corner so tired he fell asleep sitting up hand close to Eddie.

Bright sunshine peeked through slightly open blinds stirring both awake despite still being tired. Eddie moved the blanket as she sat up, looking back at Jamie . "Hey why didn't you sleep in my bed so you'd be comfortable?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders, "I can sleep anywhere and I wanted to stay close to you." He smiled lightly, "got any coffee?"

Laughing at the absurd question Eddie got up shuffling into her kitchen starting a pot of coffee for them. "Did you manage any sleep last night because I feel like I could sleep for days," she said taking out two mugs from a shelf.

When Jamie didn't answer Eddie turned back thinking maybe he fell back asleep but there he sat on the couch staring ahead at a picture hanging over the tv. "Jamie, are you okay," Eddie asked, coming around the counter joining him on the couch. He sat straight up eyes focused ahead on the picture some market painting Eddie bought for a good price worrying Eddie that everything finally hit and he was in shock. "Jamie? "

"Last night while you were sleeping I stayed up and just did a lot of thinking about everything, last night and just it all made me realize how short life really is you know. It could be over before we know and I don't want to go another day without saying how I feel. Eddie you are the best partner I've had, my best friend and I know I can trust you with my life. You've had my back on and off the job and I'm happiest being around you."

Eddie smiled acknowledging the sentiment as exactly how she felt about him. Taking in a deep breath Jamie lifted his head locking eyes with her while gently cupping her hand. "It made me realize that I don't want to spend another day without you Eddie not just as work partners but partners for life." Holding hands Jamie slid off the couch and knelt on the floor in front of her. "Eddie will you marry me?"

Eddie rounded her eyes at him trying through a hoarse voice to answer not expecting this from him. "What about us being partners? Jamie I've wanted to be with you we can only be either together or as work partners."

"Actually I researched it a little more and I know you have Intel in the department to cover our bases but there's nothing I found about married couples being together on the job," Jamie smiled.

Laughing more of the fact that she should have known Jamie would check before asking her Eddie smiled, "Then to answer your question Jamie yes I would love to marry you. I've been waiting for you to realize."

Jamie smiled too rejoining Eddie on the couch embracing her. He pulled back turning to check the clock seeing it was already late, "it's Sunday, we have family dinner come with me so we can tell them the good news together. "

"Sure but coffee first." They both went into the kitchen making their own cups how they liked raising them in toast. "To new partnerships and a long life together. Actually I uh have a confession to make I was hoping you'd ask me so I wrote down vows that I would say at our wedding when the time came," Eddie admitted.

"Oh really now so how did you know I was going to ask you," Jamie asked amused and relieved that he wasn't the only one. Ever since that night in his apartment when they admitted their feelings to each other he spent nights working on vows.

She leaned against the counter smiling, "I don't know I just did I guess. It would happen eventually one of us would get promoted so when that time finally came I figured we wouldn't have being partners holding us back."

Letting out a small chuckle and nodding his head, "well it did happen and actually I started writing what I'd say to you awhile ago so." Scoffing playfully Eddie smacked his arm laughing her eyes twinkling at him. Chuckling she picked up her cup of coffee taking a slow sip keeping her eyes locked with his twinkling.

Finishing their coffee Eddie disappeared into her room for a shower while Jamie cleaned up their little breakfast keeping an eye on the time. The clock over Eddie's fridge showed it was already after two and they still had to drive back to his apartment so he could get ready. He toyed with the idea of texting Danny or Henry warning them that he would be late but decided against it knowing there would be a lot of questions.

Eddie was still in the shower when Jamie finished forcing him to sit and just wait. Returning to the couch he picked the remote flipping though channels already sure what he would wear to dinner. "You doing okay in there," he called out.

"Yeah I'm finishing my hair then getting dressed maybe another fifteen minutes." Jamie laughed checking the time again, two forty five now with traffic they'd be lucky enough to make it on time doubtful though. Still this would not only be her first dinner at the Reagan family table but her first time as his fiancé.

He smiled thinking about Eddie meeting the family not just once but for the rest of their lives. "Ahem so how do I look?" Jamie looked up at Eddie's voice watching her walk into the room wearing a black dress that cut low in front decorated with a god heart necklace and ending just above her knees. Her hair shone straight down with a slight curl at both ends.

"Wow Eddie you look amazing," Jamie smiled getting to his feet meeting halfway, reaching his hand out for hers. "Are you ready?" Eddie answered with a slow nod knowing how important it was for Jamie's family to accept them grabbed her purse on the way out.

Traffic heading from New York into Brooklyn was slow with construction on the Brooklyn Bridges then slow up along the Brooklyn Queens expressway north and south bound making a half hour trip took forty five minutes before pulling in front of Jamie's apartment. He took Eddie upstairs settling her with the remote while he showered and changed into a button dress down light blue shirt collars folded down nearly and black dress pants.

By the time he finished his kitchen clock read four fifteen, fifteen minutes after they usually sit down. Heading back to the car Jamie opened the door for Eddie going around to the driver's side starting south bound to Bay Ridge pulling in front of his dad's house at four thirty. Going around the car to let Eddie out smiling he took her hand leading her inside. "Hey sorry," he called taking her through the hall signaling her to wait there.

The family grumbled as he appeared unable to eat until everyone was present. "Hey Jack can you get me .an extra setting," Jamie asked, retrieving the extra chairs kept aside carrying it over to the table. Erin turned to her father raising an eyebrow curiously at him while her younger brother moved the chairs around to fit another.

"What's going on kid are we having company or something," Danny asked watching him questioningly.

Jamie smiled stepping back toward the hall reaching a hand out smiling as Eddie appeared taking her hand. The family's attention turning to this guest holding Jamie's hand known only by Frank, Erin and Danny. Henry and the boys have hardy hellos welcoming the beautiful young woman while Niki gave a quick hi. "Oh," Erin stated shocked to see her younger brother's partner in their house holding Jamie's hand.

"Officer Janko," Frank greeted, a look of pure shock on his face seeing his son holding hands with the partner everyone but them knowingly had feelings for. Still he offered a smile letting them explain.

"Actually just Eddie today dad," Jamie corrected softly.

Eddie shook her head turning to give Jamie a slight nod of encouragement, "Actually not just Eddie today." From the table Danny cocked an eyebrow at them holding hands smiling hopeful to hear they realized their feelings and we're going to start dating.

Smiling at her eyes locked Jamie nodded, "Actually since this morning the future Mrs Jamison Reagan."

Erin answered immediately after Jamie spilled a look of pure shock on her face expecting him to announce they were dating. "What get out." Niki's mouth dropped from across the table turning into a smile happy for him. Jack and Sean both offered happy smiles congratulating him, Jack reaching up for a high five.

"Way to go kid bout time," Danny said through shock and happiness his brother finally came to his senses. He smiled recalling talking to Linda about Jamie and Eddie having feelings for each other but not acting on it. She would be so happy we're she still alive to see it finally happened. Henry laughed out of shock happy for his youngest grandson also aware of the feelings he had for Eddie.

At the head of the table Frank held back, giving a smug smile happy for his son and glad he finally made the decision knowing they both shared feelings for each other for a very long time. Jamie pulled out the chair for Eddie to sit smiling as he slipped in between Eddie and Jack. "Well I'll be damned," frank smiled. "I know a wedding present you'll get your choice of precincts to transfer to."

"Actually we both really like the house we're in now," Jamie said. "And I looked it up there's nothing in the patrol guide about married couples being partnered together."

"That rule is for a very good reason if a couple is partnered together on the job it can create conflicts so the bosses really discourage officers dating or married to be partnered together. It can also cloud your judgment," Frank stated with a frown looking at Jamie and Eddie.

"Yes but," Eddie began turning to Jamie wordlessly letting him finish.

Offering a small nod of acknowledgment Jamie continued, "here is out dad? If two partners are willing to swear the following vows then they can continue to be good partners on and off the job without any complication. Turns out Eddie's been writing them for awhile so.."

"Turns out so has he," Eddie scoffed, turning to give him a playful admonished smirk. They exchanged a smile Jamie waving a hand letting her start. Taking a deep breath Eddie turned to face Jamie, "I will always have your back."

"If you fall behind I'll wait up," Jamie smiled staring into her eyes as he spoke softly saying the promise.

"I'll earn your respect and pay you respect every day we have."

I'll be your scout, your night watchman, your Calvary," Jamie spoke softly his eyes locked directly with her.

"Your medic, your chaplain in our army of two."

"No retreat no surrender."

"No retreat no surrender," Eddie repeated with a slight chuckle exchanging a smile with Jamie as he chimed in the promise again with her.

Jamie fell quiet briefly a small serious smile appearing as he swore the last promise as both her partner on and off the job, "You can count on me."

"And you can count on me," Eddie promised eyes staring into his.

Across the table Danny smiled through watery eyes thinking of the vows he made to Linda knowing how powerful they are to someone you love. This was Jamie's soulmate and best friend and Danny couldn't be happier for his little brother.

Frank nodded his head slowly despite the shock of his youngest's sudden engagement with his partner how happy Jamie was with her. It just worried him being together on the job as an engaged couple then married would put them at even more risk. He couldn't loose another son "Welcome to our family Eddie," he smiled softly.

"Thank you," Eddie replied sincerely relieved he accepted her knowing the police commissioner her boss and Jamie's father would have doubts being they were still work partners. But they would both show they could be both. "Dad," she added cracking a smile and the somewhat shocked atmosphere making everyone laugh.

Beaming Danny reached a hand across the table neither brother having to say a word to know how happy the older brother was. "Shall we say grace," Henry piped up folding his hands ready to have Sunday dinner on that high note.

Jamie smiled offering his hand to Eddie once again meeting each other's eyes exchanging a silent knowing thought ready to be the partners they vowed to be. He slowly looked past her at Frank who was studying his youngest how he studied Eddie.

"Congratulations Jamie," Henry raised his glass in toast while the food began to get passed around. Jamie took a bowl of broccoli using tongs to put some in his plate before passing to Eddie.

Once everyone was full Jamie stood up to clear. "Ill help you kid," Danny offered.

"Actually Danny," Henry replied. "I need to take Jamie to the study, can you just help your sister?"

Danny nodded not questioning his grandfather. "I'll help," Eddie stood taking the plates Jamie had.

"No, you are the guest until you and Uncle Jamie get married," Nikki said. "When is that going to be by the way?"

Eddie smiled, "We aren't really sure yet it's something we have to talk about."

"Well, let us know if you need anything," Erin smiled. "Nikki, see if Eddie needs a drink while Pop is busy with Jamie."

Jamie gave Eddie a gentle wordless smile starting to the study, turning to his grandfather."iI've been waiting for the right woman," Henry replied. "And i knew it wasn't Sydney. This is the right woman to wear this ring."

Henry reached into a drawer pulling out a box. "This is your grandma's ring I want you to have it for Edit."

"Oh, Grandpa!" Jamie grasped and looked at it. "It's exactly what Eddie woudl pick out, we looked at a couple rings today on the way here."

"So that's why you were late," Henry joked. "Im happy for you Jamie Eddie is the one I can see it. Give her the ring during desert."

"All the same, Pop," Jamie said. "I'd like to that in private if you dont' mind."

Henry nodded, "I understand Jamie go ahead to your fiancé, lets see how they're doing with desert."

Jamie beamed, he stepped out of the room and saw Eddie. He slowly closed the space between them and held her tight. "You okay?"

"Yeah wanted to help but they wont let me do anything. Is everything okay with you," Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to get you back home," Jamie replied with a wry smile.

Eddie cocked an eyebrow at him, "Get engaged and think your getting something already? Maybe you're a total boys scout like I thought." She tapped his arm playfully as Jack and Niki brought in desert.

"I better be," he replied laughing. "Your such a jerk," he smiled shaking his head at her playfully seeing Eddie laughing too .

She smiled settling at the table for desert having a really good time.

Conversation during desert changed to the usual Reagan banter giving Eddie insight into what their dinner looked like. After while Eddie used the bathroom Jamie cleared.

"You got a good one," Danny told his brother. 'I can tell. I had a good one too."

Jamie nodded setting plates in the sink, "Yeah Eddie and I have had feelings for each other but after yesterday's incident we finally realized."

"You just finally did you business," Danny replied. "You were scared stiff to do anything with her."

"I didn't want to ruin what we have it's special," Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "But after yesterday made us both realize.

She was really upset and I couldn't let another day go by without asking her to be my other partner."

"All the more reason, kid trust me," Danny replied. "Keep her safe, and keep her close. Don't ever lose this, not even."

"I wont and trust me Eddie wont either shes not afraid to share her opinion," Jamie chuckled.

"True we saw that at dinner when she called Dad, well Dad, that was terrific...I almost cracked up."

The boys glanced their father watching him purse his lips. "Jamie I'm glad your safe and Eddie was a big part of why you came home safe."

"She knew, she was in sync with me said she knew even before I was in trouble that something was right. Came flying down the steps and after I could see it in her face and I'm sure she could in mine ..."

"I can see how happy you were introducing her tonight, your eyes said it all and Im happy for you son," Frank nodded.

"Thanks, Dad," Jamie smiled.

Tears twinkled in Danny's eyes happy for his little brother, reminded of his late wife. "Good for you."

"I'm going to slip out, take Edie home we both had a pretty long two days and go back tomorrow morning. We also have a lot to discuss so," Jamie smiled, nodding slightly accepting one more high five from his brother.

"Yes you do," Frank smiled watching his youngest finally with someone who makes him happy.Eddie and Jamie left the house and headed home. The ride was quiet until Jamie took Eddie upstairs. "Day tour tomorrow huh early morning and we should tell the Sergeant about being engaged before though"

"yes" he replied. "But we have plenty of time to sit and relax."

She let him in grabbing two beers for them joining Jamie on the couch. "Dinner was fun your family is really funny."

"It went really well," Jamie smiled taking

the beer from her. "Very happy for that."

"Me too I wasn't sure your dad was to happy about the announcement though," Eddie admitted.

"he's just sore about the partner thing but he is happy. We talked in the kitchen dad me and Danny about it. He sees how happy I am now with you and that makes him happy," Jamie replied.

Sighing Eddie brushed a piece of hair back giving a quiet nod. "Still your lucky your sister's reaction beat everything."

"She likes you a lot, she's been passing this for years so has Danny and pop. They all knew how I felt about you but Erin and Danny has been the most vocal about getting over the fact that we're partners ."

"Well she has good taste and she's right," Eddie joked smiling up at him batting her clear blue eyes.

Jamie pulled her in close, "want to watch something on TV and talk?"

Setting the beer aside Eddie turned the tv on, "think the Devils are playing." Eddie smiled and curled up to Jamie ignoring the scrunched up disgusted face he made about the Devils, nothing could feel more right

He sat quiet at first reminded of the ring in his pocket when he shifted brushing against the box in his pocket. Smiling he reached in and pulled it out clearing his throat.

Taking Eddie's hand Jam turned facing her. "After dinner my grandpa called me in the other room because he wanted to give me this for you, its my grandmother's ring and I could think of anyone else Id rather give it to."

Eddie's eyes teared up as Jamie slid the ring onto her finger looking directly in her eyes "you are officially the future Mrs Jamison Reagan. "


End file.
